<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At a crossroad by Killapikkoletta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338801">At a crossroad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killapikkoletta/pseuds/Killapikkoletta'>Killapikkoletta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKZ ship bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Felix is only mentioned, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sad Ending, Secret Identity, They're sweethearts until they're not, difficult missions, everyone is a spy, inspired by BMe, mentioned smut, skz ship bingo, spy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killapikkoletta/pseuds/Killapikkoletta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan arrived in South Korea at the age of 16, alone and without money. SKZ, a secret intelligence agency, helped him find a house and friends. The new mission they gave him put Chan standing at a crossroad: keep his job or start a new life?</p>
<p>or<br/>Minho is on the wrong side of the battlefield</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKZ ship bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At a crossroad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Hello! <br/>Yesterday, I watched the track Unveil video of Be Me and I had to write something about it. It is so powerful and it made me cry so bad! I have multiple ideas, but in the end, I decided to write a short one-shot, mostly because I have other things to write (my chaptered fic -.-). <br/>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are times when Bang Chan thinks life is unfair. Today is one of those times.</p>
<p>He is holding the paper in the folder in a vicious grip, hoping it would disappear into thin air. His hands are slightly shaking and his anger rising. Never before he wished to be a normal government employee, but at that moment, with the folder of his new mission in his hand and the picture of his love looking back at him, he wished he never accepted to join SKZ.</p>
<p>Chan joined the secret intelligence agency when he was only 16 and fresh off the boat. In fact, not even six months after his arrival in South Korea, he was roped in a mission and since then he never left. He was alone, scared, and he didn’t know the language. He was young and SKZ offered him a home and friends. They gave him a new identity and allowed him to attend high school. He wasn’t Christopher anymore. SKZ faked his death and that day Bang Chan was born.</p>
<p>He sighs, gazing once more at the paper and expecting to find another name written on it. He received his mission the day before but quickly discarded the folder when his boyfriend texted him to ask what he wanted for dinner. They didn’t end up eating at all. At least, not food. A quick glance to the bed where he slept, the images of the night before still vivid in his mind, the echoes of his lover moans when he kissed a pat on his skin leaving a trail of marks behind, his giggles when he called him <em>his angel</em>, and the sparkle on his eyes when on the moment of climax Chan screamed his name…Life is unfair.</p>
<p>His next mission involves a murder. That wasn’t an issue for Chan, been there done that. The problem is he has to kill another spy, not just anybody, he has to kill his boyfriend. When he first opened the folder, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Minho - his angel, the reason he wakes up every morning, his one and only – is a spy, and he works for JYP, one of the biggest criminal association in South Korea. His sweet, kind and smart lover is a criminal.</p>
<p>Chan opens his nightstand drawer and he takes his resignation letter and a little velvety box in his hands. He sighs again. So much for wanting to start a new life.</p>
<p>« Channie! » A sweet voice calls him from the other room. « Breakfast is ready, hurry up or you’ll be late for work! »</p>
<p>« Coming! »</p>
<p>He hastily closes the folder and put it in his nightstand drawer with the letter and the box, locking it before joining Minho in the kitchen.</p>
<p>      ---------------------</p>
<p>« Chan! » He lifts his head from the gun he’s cleaning seconds before someone is throwing themselves at him, hugging him and planting a kiss on his cheek. « It’s been so long! I missed you! Did you miss me? »</p>
<p>« Hyunjin, it has been barely three days since you last saw me, » Chan replies annoyed. Hyunjin was the first one to approach him when he first joined SKZ, he went to him and smiling extended a hand for him to shake. Hyunjin is his best friend, his rock, his confidant, his partner in almost every mission. Chan knows that he can trust Hyunjin with his life.</p>
<p>The man pouts, leaning his head on Chan’s shoulder, the drama queen. « You know I love you, why do you hurt me like that every time? »</p>
<p>The spy chuckles and reaches a hand into the other’s hair to ruffle it. « I love you too, Hyunie. »</p>
<p>That seems to put a smile on Hyunjin’s face. « Really? Then, break up with that gremlin of your boyfriend and date me! »</p>
<p>Chan shakes his head, looking at his friend with fondness in his eyes. He knows Hyunjin has a crush on him and often he acts on it, but he also knows that Hyunjin falls for everyone fast and hard. He ignores his advances and gladly accepts the extra set of cuddles that his friend always offers.</p>
<p>« Chan? »</p>
<p>« What? » he answers, while he reassembles his gun. He concentrates on the gun slide, looking for any damage.</p>
<p>« Felix told me the boss gave you a mission, do you need help with that? »</p>
<p>Chan stops his movements; his full attention is on Hyunjin now. « No Hyunie, not this time. »</p>
<p>Hyunjin puts carefully a hand on Chan’s trembling ones. « Why? I have always helped you, and it’s clear that you’re worried about something. Let me help you, Chan. »</p>
<p>The spy shakes his friend’s hand away and stands up, putting his gun in the holster pinned on his hip. « It’s not necessary, Hyunjin. »</p>
<p>« What do you need to do? Kidnap a child? » his friend asks, following him outside the room. « I know you don’t like to deal with children. I’ll do it. »</p>
<p>Chan stops and turns toward Hyunjin. They often do it. Picking up the mission of the other. <em>I’ll do it, </em>these words are enough for them to understand. Chan’s expression change, anger bubbling inside him. « Not this time. »</p>
<p>           -----------------------</p>
<p>« Hey Min, » Chan calls him getting his attention. « Do you want to go to the beach? »</p>
<p>Minho’s face brightens and he nods eagerly. « Yes! When are we going? »</p>
<p>« I was thinking next week, for our anniversary. I took the time off from work. »</p>
<p>Minho claps his hands happy to hear the news. He jumps out of the stool where he was eating and goes to his boyfriend, engulfing him in a tight hug. « That is an amazing idea! » A kiss. « I can’t wait! » Another kiss. « I need a bathing suit! » A third and a fourth kiss. « We’ll have so much fun, Channie! » Yet another kiss, this time deeper and slower. Chan picks Minho up, and without breaking the kiss he walks towards their room.</p>
<p>         -----------------------</p>
<p>Their time spent in a house close to the sea pass quickly, and before they know it’s the last day of their trip. They’re seated on a rocky promontory, admiring the sunset. Minho is gorgeous in his white trousers and a white see-through shirt. His hair whips with the wind and the last shy rays of sun form a sort of halo around him. He’s truly an angel. Chan takes his hand, playing with the gold band that now is on his left ring finger.</p>
<p>« Love, I want to quit my job. »</p>
<p>Minho turns his head towards him, looking at him curiously. « Why? »</p>
<p>« They want me to do something, » he starts, tightening his grip on Minho’s hand. « I don’t want to be there anymore. »</p>
<p>His fiancé smile, raising his free hand to caress gently Chan’s cheek. « Quit your job, if you’re not comfortable. I know it’s hard because SKZ was your home for a long time, but you don’t have to worry. We have each other now, we’re each other home. »</p>
<p>Chan watches him with an incredulous expression. « How do you-? »</p>
<p>Minho puts a finger on his lips, silencing him. « I think you already know it. »</p>
<p>             -----------------------</p>
<p>After the third ring, Chan picks up the phone. « Bang Chan, speak. »</p>
<p>« Chan. » It’s Hyunjin. His voice is barely a whisper and his breaths hit the telephone’s microphone hard.</p>
<p>« Hyunie, what’s happening? Where are you? » Chan is panicking. His friend may be a drama queen, but when in a mission he is always calm. Something is happening. « Are you in danger? Can you talk? »</p>
<p>The next words send a cold shiver down the spy’s back. « I’ll do it for you. » No.</p>
<p>« NO! » His screams go unheard when his friend hangs up the call.</p>
<p>             -----------------------</p>
<p>Chan is running. His phone pressed to his ear, while he continuously calls Minho. Where is he? Where is he? After what seemed like an eternity, Minho picked up.</p>
<p>« Channie? What’s wrong? »</p>
<p>« Where are you?! » Chan screams out of breath. He’s relieved, his angel is safe.</p>
<p>« I’m close to the market; I bought some beef for dinner before they closed. Today’s a special day. » A special day. Chan doesn’t remember. He turns a corner and sees the first stands of the market in front of him. Minho is there, smiling and waving at him. The moon shines on his left ring finger, where he keeps the promise he made with Chan.</p>
<p>« We met for the first time today, » he whispers on the phone before a car comes speeding down the street. « Minho! »</p>
<p>It’s too late. The car is already far away, and his fiancé lays on the ground. Chan takes the last steps towards him and collapses next to his body. « No, no, no, this is a nightmare, this is not true. » He shakes his head, taking Minho’s hand in his and kissing his knuckles gently. It’s already cold.</p>
<p>« Channie. » He hears Minho calls his name and he’s immediately on alert. He called the ambulance and they said they would arrive in moments. He ignores the blood pouring from Minho’s wounds and the colour leaving his face. « Channie, don’t hate on Hyunjin. »</p>
<p>Chan is stunned. « How do you-? »</p>
<p>Minho chuckles at his lover confused expression. « I’m a spy too, remember? » He coughs, spluttering blood on his white shirt.</p>
<p>« Stay still, Angel. The ambulance is almost here. »</p>
<p>« Chan, » Minho calls his attention, his tone serious. « Promise me, you’ll forgive him. »</p>
<p>« What are you saying? » Chan can’t believe Minho’s words. Forgive Hyunjin? Never! « He tried to kill you! »</p>
<p>« Promise me, » he pleas, his tone almost desperate and his eyes burning with fire.</p>
<p>« I promise, » Chan says to keep him calm. The sirens of the ambulance closer and closer.</p>
<p>Minho hums, smiling. He closes his eyes and his hand loses his grip falling to the ground.</p>
<p>« Minho, love, Angel, » Chan calls, shaking his body. « Minho wake up! »</p>
<p>The ambulance arrives and the paramedics take Chan away from Minho’s body.</p>
<p>« Minho! Minho! » He screams, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. « Let me go! He’s my fiancé! He’s my life! Minho! »</p>
<p>He sees Minho’s body being put in a black plastic bag, and his brain shuts down.</p>
<p>          -----------------------</p>
<p>« Hi Angel, » his voice is weak. It’s still too soon. « I came to give you a gift. It’s your birthday today. Happy birthday, love. » He kneels on the gravel path and raises a hand gently caressing the cold stone in front of him. The gold letters rough under his finger. A big contrast with Minho’s soft skin. His picture is slightly crooked and Chan fixes it, watching his lover breath-taking smile. « Two years passed and I’m still crying every night, you know? I met Hyunjin and he said he would have come with me today. For you, for your birthday. » Chan watches behind his back, and there, close to the exit, leaning on a tree, there is Hyunjin. His hair is black now, and his lips shut in a tight grimace. Chan sighs, moving a wet cloth on the stone to clean it. « I forgave him. Those were your last words, do you remember? You wanted us to stay friends. And we are! » He feels a hand on his shoulder, and he leans his head on it, his cheek rubbing on the warm fingers. « He loves me, Minho, and I love you. » The grip on his shoulder tightens slightly. « We’re together now, I hope you don’t mind. »</p>
<p>« I’ll protect him, and I’ll love him forever, » Hyunjin says, kneeling next to Chan.</p>
<p> « We’re free now, Minho, just like you, » Chan reveals with a small smile curving his lips. « I work in a bakery and Hyunjin in a café, » he adds. He stands up, brushing his trousers and he takes Hyunjin’s hand in his.</p>
<p>He starts walking toward the exit of the cemetery, throwing a last look to his stone. « I’m free now, Minho. »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>